Listen to your heart
by sunnyannibunny
Summary: Logan sitzt in seiner Wohnung und ist mies gelaunt, als Honor Auftaucht. ROGAN!


halli hallo ihr lieben,

hebe letztens Listen to your heart gehört und wusste, dass schreit nach rogan

**diclaimer: wenn mir gilmore girls gehören würde, hätte die siebte staffel ein anderes ende gehabt, vielleicht dieses oder ein anderes, aber auf alle fälle rogan!**

Es klingelte. Er sah auf. Er wusste das sie nicht geklingelt hatte, aber er hoffte es immer noch. Es war jetzt vier Monate her, seit er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Vier lange Monat. Und es tat immer noch weh. So verdammt weh. Er hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht und sie hatte abgelehnt. Diese Erinnerung hatte sich eingebrannt. Colin und Finn hatten versucht ihm diese Erinnerung mit Scotch aus seinem Kopf zu spülen, doch es hatte nicht geklappt. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete. Es war Honor, seinen ältere Schwester. Sie sah ihn an und umarmte ihn lange. Honor besuchte ihn seit der Trennung regelmäßig. Sie wusste wie schlecht es ihrem Bruder ging und wie sehr er Rory immer noch liebte. Da seine Musik echt depressiv machen konnte ging sie zur Stereoanlage und wechselte auf Radio.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah

you built a love but that love falls apart

your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when she's calling for you

listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

but listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

the precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah

they're swept away and nothing is what it seems

the feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when she's calling for you

listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

but listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard

so much to mention but you can't find the words

the scent of magic the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart when she's calling for you

listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

listen to your heart before you tell her goodbye

Er sah auf. Bei jedem Wort wurde sein Blick ernster. Als das Lied endete ging er zu seiner Schwester, umarmte sie, nahm seinen Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Er ging in die Tiefgarage, um seinen Porsche zu holen. Doch er hielt inne. Er wusste ja gar nicht wo sie war. Nach langem Überlegen und noch längerem Zögern holte er sein Handy hervor und rief bei Lane an. Es klingelte und klingelte. Er war kurz davor aufzulegen und die ganze Aktion zu beenden, bevor sie wirklich angefangen hatte, da meldete sich Lane.

"Hallo Lane, hier ist Logan und warte bitte mit dem Auflegen bis ich fertig bin!"

"Hallo Logan, was gibts?" fragte sie unterkühlt.

"Ich weiß ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

"Einen Fehler?"

"Ja ich habe alles zerstört, ich weis. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du weist wo sich Rory aufhält."

"Ja, als ihre beste Freundin weiß ich das!"

"Könntest du es mir dann bitte auch sagen, ich weis ja, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich möchte ihn wieder gut machen. Es wäre natürlich leichter, wenn du mir hilfst und sagst, wo sie sich aufhält, aber ich kann es auch so rauskriegen."

"Ok, dann beweis, dass du es wert bist und find es allein raus, dafür warne ich Rory nicht vor. Bye Logan, viel Spass." Sie legte auf. Warum musste er auch immer so vorlaut sein. Jetzt musste er wirklich nachdenken! Erstens. Von seinen Eltern, die es wiederum irgendwie erfahren hatten, wusste er, dass sie irgendeinen Politiker auf seiner Pressetour begleitete. Nach ein paar Nachforschungen, wusste er das es Barack Obama, der Präsidnetschaftskandidat der Demokraten war. Ihr Traumjob.

Dann informierte er sich noch darüber wo sich Obama gerade aufhielt. Und machte sich auf zum Flughafen um den nächsten Flieger nach Austin noch zu schaffen. Am Flughafen sah er,dass der nächste Flieger erst in eineinhalb Stunden ging. Am liebsten würde er einen Privatjet nehmen, doch auch die mittlerweile fast normale Beziehung zu seinem Vater gestatte ihm diese Privileg nicht. Er machte sich also auf zum nächsten Schalter, lächelte und fragte nach einem Ticket. Die Frau am Schalter lächelte nur genervt. Sie hasste diese kurzentschlossenen Reisewilligen.

"Ich hätte noch einen Platz für sie in der Economy Class." Er holte seine Black AMEX hervor doch sie wiederholte sich nur.

"Bedaure, Sir ich kann ihnen nur einen Platz in der Economy Class geben." Er seufzte.

"Ok, dann hätte ich gerne diesen Platz" Doch Rory war dieses _Leiden_ auf alle Fälle wert.

"Haben sie Gepäck, Sir?"

"Nein."

"Gut, hier ist ihre Bordkarte. Und seien sie bitte pünktlich am Gate. Guten Flug." Er verlies den Schalter und sah sich um. Er hatte keine Wechselkleidung dabei, doch das war ihm egal. Aber vielleicht wäre ein kleines Geschenk für Rory nicht das Schlechteste. Er wollte gerade zu Gucci in die Schmuckabteilung, da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Rory nicht wie Shira, Honor oder Emily auf teure Geschenke stand. Also ging er in den nächste Buchladen und kaufte die gesammelten Werke der Christiana Amanpour und stöberte dort noch ein bisschen, bis er an Bord durfte. Der Flug war lang und anstrengend. Er saß zwischen zwei korpulenten Frauen, die sich über ihn hinweg unterhielten und als sie endlich einen Film schauen konnten, war es einer den Logan schon kannte. Natürlich hielt der Film, die zwei Damen nicht davon ab sich weiter zu unterhalten. Nach fünf Stunden Flug, die für ihn wie die Hölle waren, landeten sie endlich.

Logan blickte sich erst einmal um. Er befand sich tatsächlich in Austin. Er ging an den nächsten Stand einer Rent- A- Car- Firma. Sie hatten weder einen Porsche für ihn, noch einen Mercedes. Am Ende musste er sogar mit einem Fiat- Punto vorlieb nehmen. Was er nicht alles auf sich nahm, nur für sie! Sein Handy klingelte.

"So kleiner Bruder, ich bin echt neugierig. Wo steckst du?"

"Ich bin in Austin."

"Wo?"

"Austin."

"Ja, das habe ich verstanden, aber warum?" "Weil das Lied es gesagt hat!" "Du willst mir also erklären, dass du nach Austin geflogen bist, weil das Lied gesagt hat, dass du auf dein Herz hören sollst?"

"Genau, das will ich dir sagen."

"Du liebst sie immer noch, und zwar richtig, nicht wahr kleiner Bruder?"

"Ja." lies er leise laut werden.

"Viel Glück dann Süßer, wir hören voneinander."

"Ja, bye Honor und liebe Grüße an Josh." Dann fuhr er geradewegs zu dem Hotel indem Morgen die Diskussionsrunde mit Mister Obama stattfinden sollte. Als er in seinem Punto vorfuhr, wurde er schon kriztisch beäugt, aber man parkte sein Auto trotzdem. An der Rezeption fragte ernach einem Zimmer. Der Rezeptionist über ihn und zeigte auf ein Schild mit dem Bild Obamas. Dann holte er aber seine Black AMEX hervor und als man seinen Namen sah wurde wie durch ein Wunder eine kleine Suite frei. In diesem Moment verspürte er ausnahmsweise mal keinen Hass, bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern. Er überlegte noch, in die Hotelbar zu gehen, doch da er morgen absolut fit sein wollte, lies er sich sein Nachtessen vom Zimmerservice bringen. Bald darauf schlief er ein.

Um acht am nächsten Morgen wurde er wie vereinbart vom Rezeptionisten geweckt, da um zehn die Diskussionsrunde beginnen würde. Über den Zimmerservice bestellte er sich auf neun Uhr Blaubeerpancakes mit Kaffee zum Frühstück. Bis dahin ging er noch duschen, zog sich an, dann frühstückte er und ging um viertel vor zehn in den für die Diskussionsrunde vorgesehenen Raum. Dieser war schon mit vielen Presseleuten gefüllt. An den Tischen saßen: der Gouvaneur von Texas, der Bürgermeister von Austin, der Boss des Austin Police Department, der Vorsitzende einer Bürgervereinigung und zwei reiche Republikaner. Nur Obamas Stuhl war noch unbesetzt. Als er die Presseleute noch einmal einzel musterte auf der Suche nach Rory, fand er sie endlich nach fünf Minuten in der dritten Reihe ganz rechts.

Pünktlich um zehn betraten Obama und der Moderator die Bühne. Zunächst wurden die Diskussionsteilnehmer einzeln vorgestellt. Der Moderator eröffnete die Diskussion mit der erste Frage. Da sie seit einer Stunde das Thema Todesstrafe noch nicht angesprochen hatten, packte Logan die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und

"Logan Huntzburger, mein Name." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Rory blickte sich zu ihm um

"Wie stehen sie zum Thema Todesstrafe" der Moderator warf schnell ein

"Gute Frage Mister Huntzburger, also Mister Obama sie wissen ja, dass Texas einer der wenigen Staaten ist in denen die Todesstrafe noch praktiziert wird ..." Rory erhob sich flüsterte einer Kollegin noch etwas zu und verließ den Saal. Logan wollte es ihr gleichtun doch

"Mister Huntzburger, jetzt sollten sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage schon noch abwarten."

"Keine Sorge Sir ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es morgen in der Zeitung lesen kann" und er rannte raus. Er folgte ihr und sah wie sie rennend in einem Coffeeshop verschwand. Als er in den Laden ging hörte er

"Einen großen Latte Macciato, mit Sahne, Karamell und doppeltem Schuss." Sein Auftauchen musste sie wirklich mitgenommen haben! "Die Bestellung der Lady geht auf mich und ich hätte gerne einen kleinen Schwarzen." sagte er, bevor sie bezahlen konnte.

"Logan was willst du?"

"Mit dir Reden."

"Worüber?"

"Darüber, dass ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens gamacht habe, als ich dich gehen lies."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Die letzten Monate waren für sie die Hölle gewesen. Sie hatte unter der Trennung sehr gelitten. Sie hatte sich sogar in den Schlaf geweint und sich natürlich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sie hatte sich so darauf fixiert, dass sie es schon nach zwei Monaten geschafft hatte Obama exklusiv für das Onlinemagazin, für das sie arbeitet, zu interviewen. Doch sie freute sich ihn wieder zusehen, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lies. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort umarmt, aber er hatte sie verletzt.

Als ob er wüsste was sie dachte, sah er sie ernst an und sagte

"Ich weis ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber es wird nie wieder passieren, weil ich schon mal ohne dich habe leben müssen und ich könnte es nicht noch ein zweites Mal! Ich kann und will nicht ohne dich sein!" Sie sah ihm in seine braunen Augen und wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Er meinte es ernst! Nun holte er seine Tüte hervor und überreichte sie ihr. Sie holte ein Buch herraus. Nein nicht irgendein Buch, es waren die gesammelten Werke der Christiana Amanpour. In diesem Moment dachte sie gar nicht nach, sprang auf und umarmte Logan.

Am nächsten Tag titelten alle Zeitungen im Land

**Huntzburger- Erbe mit seiner langjährigen Collegefreundin wieder glücklich vereint**

und darunter prangte ein Bild von ihnen, wie sie kuschelnd durch Austin schlenderten.

reviews?


End file.
